1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel corticoid derivatives. Corticoid derivatives have anti anti-inflammatory activity and are useful as pharmaceuticals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
6-oxo corticoids are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 73765/79 and corticoid 17.alpha.-carbonates are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 36248/79. However, novel derivatives that have more efficacy as pharmaceuticals are always in demand.
The present inventors have synthesized 6-oxo corticoid 17.alpha.-carbonate derivatives and found that while these compounds have much stronger topical anti-inflammatory activity the than 6-oxo corticoids, they have only a much weaker thymolytic action (which is an index of systemic side effects) than the corticoid 17.alpha.-carbonates. Therefore, the 6-oxo corticoid 17.alpha.-carbonate derivatives of this invention are very useful as pharmaceuticals.